Contact lenses have been developed that include on-board measurement sensors. When worn by a user, contact lenses have access to measure biometric data through the tear solution of the eye, for example. Contact lenses are also in position to measure a gaze direction of a user. In certain contexts, it is desirable for data from the measurements to be accessible by the contact lens worn in the opposite eye. Other contact use cases would also benefit from lens-to-lens communication between contact lenses. However, conventional technologies generally require the user/wearer to manually bring additional hardware into proximity with a pair of contacts to share data between contact lenses. Having additional hardware required for lens-to-lens communication reduces the contexts and functionality of contact lenses that would benefit from lens-to-lens communication.